


Celebrity Status

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Firefighter Liam, Football Player Louis, Lawyer Harry, Love, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a solo artist and the other boys watch him during a gig. Niall has a huge career ahead of him but he bumps into four unforgettable men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Status

It was mid October when everything happened.

Harry and Zayn were coming back from their university course. Zayn studying art and design, with Harry trying to become a well known lawyer. They offered a nice night out to the rest of their boyfriends and no one wanted to pass it up. Not only did Liam need a break form being a fireman and Louis from his professional football training, but they wanted to enjoy themselves.

"There's this pub downtown that presents live music it would be a great date and a time to enjoy good jams." Said Harry eating with his boyfriends sitting at their dining table in there large appartement.

"That is a great idea. Find something to dance to and drink till we don't think." Said Louis

"It would be good to enjoy a night together and get freaky" said Harry with a wink.

"If we look hot I think you guys could take me home and have some fun."  Liam said

"Well I have to look good, so I'm going to change out of theses rags." Zayn said

"You look like the world most beautiful Gucci model. You don't need to change. Those 'rags' are more expensive then most of my clothes." Said Harry

"Come on babe, don't compare my clothes to you tee-shirts and ripped jeans."

"I do love the way you jeans hug that cute arse of yours." Louis sais with a smirk.

"Babe, you love all of me and you know that since day one. After all that is how we met, didn't we? You had that cute arse swaying in the club and I couldn't keep my hands off of you." Louis said.

"That is true I remember sitting  near the bar and watching you two dance I couldn't stop my dick from fattening up just watching." Liam said

"Let's leave the sexy thoughts for later because I don't want to get hard before I need to fit into tight pants." Said Zayn slowly walking up to the closet to pick out a new outfit.

"I should change out of my sweatpants and put on something more presentable" Liam said following Zayn and reaching for clothes behind him.

"Well I'm just ready to get drunk and hook up with my three fit boyfriends that love me so much. I couldn't live without them."  Said Harry.

"Stop being a sap and put on your pulling jeans." Said Louis taking his shirt off and reaching for a plain black Adidas shirt keeping his black jeans on.

"You love me in everything. Just for you in going to wear my pulling jeans that make my arse look good and my Marc Jacobs printed shirt to make me feel pretty."

"You do that and I won't keep my hands off of you." Liam said.

"Well I guess you'll have to deal with it because I'm doing it." Said Harry with a smirk.

"Ok let's chill here for a a few more minutes and go to the pub." Said Zayn wearing his Louis Vuitton printed jacket and black fitted pants.

"You look to good for an outing to get drinks." Louis said

"And you can't resist me so shut up..." Zayn finished with a smirk, to Louis, over his shoulder.

\-----

"Today I want to present one of my best friends and the best drinker I know and this part of the England." Ed started presenting to Niall. "You think that's good should I make it more professional."

"Everything you say will be fine. After all, you are Ed Sheeran and you can convince everyone." Niall said." You own the pub now, I'm just honoured that I can sing a few songs and have people cheer for me."

"You are one of the best song writers I know and you don't sing half bad to boot. You'll be   
fine." Ed replied.

"I want to do well. Impress a couple people. Maybe hook up with a nice guy to finish the night off."

"I'm sure you can find someone. You  sing like an angel and spit some good lyrics."

"Ok it's ten o'clock show time in fifteen."

"I'm ready anytime you are. Just going to tune my guitar and jam a little till you tell me it's time."

\-----

"Okay my boys  it's already nine thirty it's time to leave if we don't want to miss the show. Ed said that the singer Niall is exceptional and we shouldn't miss him." Harry screams through the apartment.

"Shot Gun" said Louis.

Every one gets in the car and in a few minutes they were off to Ed's pub downtown.

"Okay, find a parking quickly it's already ten o'clock and the show start in fifteen." Liam said.

"We're going don't worry we're all going to be here on time."  
Louis said.

The boys rushed into the crowded pub quickly. The lights were just going down, framing the small stage in the end of the room. The smell of sweat and alcohol was strong in the small pub.

"I'll go get drinks, Zayn come with me babe." Louis said loudly over the cheering crowd.

"We will go closer to the stage. Meet us there and bring me something fruity." Harry said. 

"I knew that already and I'm sad to think that you underestimated me in my knowledge of your preferences." Louis said loudly walking to the bar with Zayn behind him giving him a small smirk over his shoulder.

"Oh look, Ed's coming on stage." Harry said to Liam next to him

"Hello everybody welcome to our weekly live performance from my close friends if we want to go into specifics." Ed started. "I offer great music and everyone here knows this since you people all show up each week for more music.

Today I'm presenting one of my best friends. We have known each other for a few years and I can honestly say he is one of the best song writers I know. I'm so proud to be presenting the best Irish drinker in town give it up for the wonderful, talented and funky Niall Horan." Ed finished with the loud applause of the crowd.

This Niall guy walked on stage and it were possible the crowd got louder. Ear defying noise coming all around them.

"Oh my god, he is like the cutest and hottest guy I've seen in a long time." Said Harry

"I would be jealous if I didn't feel the same way right now" said Liam in Harry's ear.

"Oh hello sweet thing, look at him." Louis shouted behind his boyfriends. "Here's your drinks"

"I would take him any day." Zayn said behind Louis.

"Preach to the gods my beautiful boyfriend." Said Liam.

"Hello everybody, I'm Niall as the lovely red head said I now hold every drinking record in the pub so you can't challenge me because I will win every time." He finished with a loud belly laugh. That laugh made the foursome in the crowd go breathless and  got their pants a little tighter.

"I'm just falling in love a little bit over here." Said Louis

"I'm going to sing a few songs, that I wrote and that I'll cover from other artist that I would love to know one of these days. So here it goes. I hope you enjoy the next our and that you will most likely come again." Niall continued.

"He is a ray of sunshine. A literal ray of sunshine that is just warming me so hot." Said Liam.

"I want him now. I want him tonight and tommorow and we should stay together after." Harry said

"That's a little much babe, but I wouldn't disagree." Louis said.

Niall started singing a original song he calls 'Don't Forget Were You Belong' talking about do not forget about your roots and to stay true to yourself. The boys smiled through the song enjoying the wonderful voice of the angel on stage and soaking in the well written lyrics.

"After he finishes his set, I want to meet him and bring him home. Seriously how can someone look so good and charming." Harry said dreamily.

\-----

"Good job man, like every time." Ed said to Niall backstage.

"I have friends that showed up so I'm going to meet them quickly. Change, your all sweaty and come meet me after." Ed said leaving the room.

There was a knock on the door and in came in a well dressed man. "Hello I'm Jimmy Crawman and I want to offer you something that can get you far in the music industry."

"Oh hey, I'm Niall Horan what is all this." Sticking his hand out offering a hand shake to the man.

"I have an offer for you, I know you don't know me well but I work with Sonny music and I see your potential. Your a good singer and a great music writer and I want to give you an opportunity for something bigger."

"Well you caught my attention now, what do you have to offeter."

"I'm heading to Los Angeles tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"I don't usually jump into these kinds of things, but I'm a good judge of character. If Ed let you back here he would have some knowledge of the importance you have." Said Niall sitting on the couch in front of the seat he offered to Mr. Crawman.

"Yes, Ed is a great musician but he didn't want to pursue his career further when I offered him the opportunity a couple years ago."

"Yeah, I do remember him telling me this."

"Okay, here it goes, tomorrow you can leave with me to LA in the states and  meet the rest of the board. We will probably sign you right away for a small music contract. Since Ed talked about you to us, we've been keeping an eye on your progress. We know you have been getting a fan following and expected you could go far."

"I'm in."

"I'll send you the details but be ready for a week of presentation for the next week. Be at the airport tomorrow at eleven and be ready for anything."

"Will do, thank you for the opportunity. I'm going to be the best client you will have in a generation." Niall said confidently

"Hahaha, I like it. Your going to be a great addition to our team." Mr. Crawman said giving Niall a final handshake and leaving the room.

\----

"Hey Ed, lovely to see you the show was great tonight." Harry said approaching the red head in a friendly embrace.

"Good evening boys, how are things?" Ed smiled looking at the boys hanging on each other tipsy and smiling.

"Good, good it's almost the younglings exam period"Louis started getting a small dap by Zayn in the ribs"Put the have a game next week training in the morning, making love to my boys in the afternoon. You don't know how hot Liam is returning home after a hard day at work, sweaty and muscles bulging. Life is great!" Louis finished giving a quick peck on Harry's cheek.

"That's great news, the pubs going good, Niall has been boosting the revenue since he started performing here."

"He was great, a good songwriter and a great singer." Liam said

"It's been a few months that I know him and a lot of recruiters want him to sign record deals." Ed said.

"Did you ever collaborate on anything?" Asked Zayn

"We jammed a few times, but nothing to serious. He started to learn some of my songs but we never created anything together." Ed answered

"I wouldn't mind jamming with him he seems like a laid back guy." Harry said.

"I know you won't mind doing something more with him, if you know what I mean." Ed said.

"Don't worry we know what you mean, to be honest we will do anything in our power to bring him home tonight." Louis said.

"Good luck, I'm going to go get myself a drink. Do you guys want anything?" Ed asked

"Bring two beers for me and Zayn, a cocktail for Harry and a soda for Liam, he is our designated driver for the night." Louis replied.

"Coming right up." Ed said walking away in detection of the bar.

\-----

"Hey Ginger, how you doing?" Niall said with a smile fitting next to Ed near the bar.

"Always brings me pleasure seeing you Irish." Ed replied with a smirk."Where were you all this time?"

"I was stopped by fans in the crowd for conversations and a producer wanted to sign me. Quite weird to be honest, he offered that we leave for Los Angeles tomorrow to meet the company."

"Mr. Crawman? He's a good guy you should go for it."

"I think I will, that should be a good opportunity for me and my career. I'm up for it, so why not right."Niall said. "Whoa Ed thirsty much?"

"Come meet some of my friends, we're just having a round. Want anything?"

"A beer would be nice, who's your friends?"

"I don't know if you remember Harry Styles. He wrote a song in my rep, Happily, if that rings a bell."

"I think I do. Tall, sexy, hot, beautiful, model like and everything in between." Niall smirked

"Ha, I guess you remember him then." Ed said

"Oh, I could never forget."

"Something you should know about him is that his love life is a little different from others."

"Like he has this weird kink or that he is a complete fuckboy."

"On the contrary, he is a great relationship with wonderful boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?" Niall asked interested.

"Yeah they are a group of four, but the thing is, they love each other more than anything. Their really cute."

"Then it would be a pleasure to meet them."

"They really enjoyed the concert so they may be star struck."

"Hahahaha, real funny Ed, I not a professional and you know that." Louis said reaching for his beer over Ed's shoulder.

 

\-----

 

"So you must be..." Niall said checking out Louis and taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm Louis, of the Styles group as Mr. Sheeran said so clearly."

"Well it's nice to meet you Louis, you seem familiar."

"I play for the Rovers, still a second string player though but that's going to change soon I'm certain. It does give me more privacy which I am grateful for because I don't necessarily think my relationship would be gladly accepted by the public to be honest." Louis said cheekily.

"I saw you play once I remember last year, you were a substitute in the second half."

"That is highly possible. Like a said I am a good player and the next one out of the first rank I'll be going in. So the team is testing me with the others to see if I have good collaboration and dynamic with the other players."

"I do find it hot when a fit man is so confident with his balls."

"Oh, that's another subject completely my dear." Niall heard from behind him. He turned around and found Harry smiling at Ed when he gave him his drink and finished with a small smile in his direction.

"Well good evening Harry, I find it quite suspicious that you can comment on our ball conversation with such ease." Niall said smirking at the younger lad.

"What can I say, I have good priorities."

"We know that Haz." Said a fit bloke sliding an arm around Harry's shoulder. "And we know that you are good at so many other things."

"And you are also from the Styles clan as we put it." Niall said.

"Yes I am, I'm Liam the firefighter."

"That is basically something from a sex dream of mine."

"Oh, I did have a lot of sex dreams about this one. Not all of them were dreams to be honest." Louis said

"Are you spreading rumours about are kinks now." Said Zayn kissing Louis on the cheek "I'm Zayn, the artist and fashion designer."

"Hello there handsome." Niall said smiling at Zayn.

"Hey leprechaun, don't try to steel my prized possession." Louis said

"I really feel the sexual tension, so I'm going to go and leave you to it." Ed said"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And that would be anything so we're good to go." Niall said

"You're funny Irish, I like that about you." Louis said

"There is a lot of thing you would like about me"

"The confidence is a great quality." Harry said." As you can tell, I do go for strong personalities." Harry continued and slowly crept to Niall's side." Louis is a definite hard ass but I love that about him. Even Liam can be a toughy"

"I agree with you. I would love to have boyfriends with strong personalities." Niall said.

"That can change in a night, you just got to play the game right." Liam said with a smile.

"As you can tell we are attracted to beautiful people. Watching you on stage, we couldn't keep our eyes off of you. We were completely enthralled by your voice and your presence on stage." Zayn continued.

"You are one of the most handsome and talented lad I have seen since I bumped into these guys." Louis said pointing to his boyfriends.

"Our lives would be enriched if you could stay and chat with us for the rest of the night." Harry said.

"I couldn't dream of doing anything else." Niall said to the group. After all, who could pass the opportunity of having four fit lads craving your attention for a night.

Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam all looked at each other with naughty smiles. They were going to have that sexy Irishman in their bed tonight and they all agreed on that very idea. They followed after Niall walking to a round circular table crammed in the back of the pub. They talked all evening. The way they met, favourite artist, favourite food-Niall scored points from everyone when he ordered all their favorites from the menu after that conversation- favourite places, even ended to their favourite sex positions which brought the conversation to a whole new level.

"Niall you can't say anything about sex when you haven't even had an orgy. That's coming from all of us." Louis said more tipsy and happy with all the drinks he had in the last two hours with his boys.

"I can say to you lads, that my sexual partners have never been disappointed in the past." Niall replied

"You can't compare us to any of your past flings. We will destroy you for the others that will share you bed and you will enjoy it." Harry continued resting his palm on Niall's upper thing.

"You will love it a lot." Zayn purred in Niall's ear from his left side.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Louis said.

"I will be honest and say that you are all making me horny as fuck right now." Niall said

"You'll have to wait sexy, it's not time yet." Harry said closing the subject for now.

From that moment on, Niall knew the boyfriends had an interest in him. He count deny that he reciprocated the feelings as well. He couldn't wait to go home with them and experience a world shaking experience he was so gladly promised.

The conversation continued easily. They were all getting more drunk with each drink that was coming their way. Niall's Irish accent was more pronounce the more he drank but it only led the boys to appreciate him more. They were all discussing about their first times when things started to get really heated.

"I remember my first time with a boy. I'm one hundred percent certain he had never touched a dick in his life and was clearly scared of mine. I am big after all. Ask the guys they will all agree." Harry started mentioning to the other boys" Liam has the biggest dick ever and it's the best thing behind fucked by him. He seems like the innocent one with his big puppy dog brown eyes, but he fucks like an animal."

Niall turned his head quickly watching Liam hide his blushing face. The fake blondes eyes were as big as saucers. Just imagining the muscular firefighter pinning him down and using him, made his flaccid dick come alive quickly.

"Louis is the perfect power bottom. He takes control from under, well in most case over since he love riding cock. He can give strip shows like a professional and can kiss like a god. His ass looks great in jeans imagine in a thong he is the sexiest thing that walked this earth." Harry continued to praise his boyfriends.

"Zayn is like the most passionate lover in the world. He gives so much, so you want to give him double in return. He is so sensual. His hips move like wave crashing on the sure steady but hard. Let's be honest he is a turn on just watching at, next to me right now he gets me hot. Can't escape his beauty."  Harry said turning toward Zayn and slowly creeping a hand to his throat to bring him down in a kiss.

Niall watched the passionate snog next to him, only looking toward the others sitting in the booth when he felt a hand grabbing his crotch.

Louis smirked and started peppering Niall with small kisses on his jaw and neck.

"I feel you through your jeans my leprechaun. Can't wait to see what you're hiding in those jeans. I'm sure that Harry could write you a poem from the pleasure you will bring to us. I'm going to call my driver to come pick us up. Are you up for a nice of hard, sensual and unforgettable sex with us Irish?" Louis asked

"Plea-please Louis anything to continue this pleasure, please." Niall replied his Irish accent sounding more pronounced from the alcohol and his arousal.

"Coming right up babe." Louis said with a peck to Niall's cheek. "Hey, lover boys, detach yourselves we are going home." Louis continued making Harry and Zayn stop their lip lock." Come one babe." Louis said grabbing Liam's hand and scooting out of the booth. He was dragging a stunned Liam by the hand and sawing his hips for the boys watching behind him.

Harry whistled lowly in appreciation of Louis ass. Zayn made an noise of agreement while Niall just clumsily got out from the booth and started following the couple that now had a head start.

\-----

After a short journey to their shared apartment, the closed behind the five of them and things started to go down quickly.

Louis not having detached from Liam the whole ride here, dragged the fireman to the nearest couch in their spacious den and sank to his knees gracefully. He pulled out Liam's dick out of his jeans quickly and took some time admiring the work of art as he would call it.

"Look at this monster Niall and it hasn't even reached full mass yet." Louis said stroking Liam's cock with his right hand slow wrist movement making Liam release small moans now and then. He looked over his shoulder at the Irish lad, that was watching intensively and mentioned him to come closer. 

"Sit next to Liam on the couch leprechaun, he loves using his mouth when getting played with."

Niall quickly walked the small distance separating him from the couch were was sitting Liam and slowly sat down uncertain what to do. These boys were so accustomed with each others and he wanted to fit in so badly. Sadly, he didn't know were to start. We're does he put his hands. Can he kiss Liam, or was Louis referring to a blowjob when talking about using Liam's mouth.

"Babe, come close I'm not going to bite, maybe a little." Liam said pulling Niall down for a kiss." I could hear you thinking, just go with the flow yeah?"

"Sure, yes that sounds good, just kiss me again please." Niall said breathlessly.

"Hey babe look at them they're so fucking sexy." From across the couch they heard Zayn releasing a small moan of pleasure that sounded so sensual. Niall looked up from his heated snog he shared with Liam to look at the other two boys' position on the couch. Seeing Zayn sat on the couch similarly to Liam and Harry next to him on his hands and knees sucking his duck dry, he knew now why it could be so pleasurable to look at someone else. Harry having two of Zayn's fingers in his whole fucking in and out slowly, he could honestly say watching these fit lads was better then any porn he even say.

"Aren't they pretty. My boys always know how to pleasure themselves correctly." Liam whispered in his ear quietly. "How about you get some of that action too."

"Louis babe, I'm going to come if you don't stop and I do want to cum in you so switch to Niall for me please princess." Liam said removing Louis' greedy mouth from his cock.

"I love you fat dick daddy can't wait to be filled with is soon. I'll pleasure Niall for now and you can be my prize for making him have the best orgasm." Louis said crawling a few inches to his left to be in front of Niall. Louis started to rub Niall's thigh up and down slowly.  
Making a trail of kisses all the way to the Irishman's penis.

Louis was surprised at what he saw. Liam and Harry having long beautiful penises. Zayn having a strong dark beautiful one and himself having a thick curved cock. He saw another beauty. Niall cock was one of the thickest he ever saw. He was shorter than his boyfriends but Louis wasn't even able to wrap is fingers to completely cover him.  He tugged an experimental first one and continued his movement with his two hands. After a few rugs Louis gave a small lick to Niall's head. He tasted salty and musky just like a dick should, that's why he released a small moan and took him more in his mouth. With a happy smile Louis continued to pleasure Niall who was becoming breathless from Louis' assault. Niall opened his eyes to see a fantasy developing literally two meters always from him.

Liam was eating Harry's ass while still sucking Zayn's sick like a lollipop. Zayn had his head thrown back with pleasure and the small moans getting  higher and louder he could tell that he was close to releasing. Zayn exposed in Harry's mouth with a sudden lurch forward. Harry moaned happily drinking all of Zayn's cum.

With that scene in front of him and a little mix pleasuring his so well in between his legs, Niall's urge to cum came quickly.

"Louis I'm going to cum fast. Where do you want it." Niall asked the Doncaster boy in between his thighs.

"All over me please." Louis said releasing Niall's dick with a poo and the sensations wrapped around Niall like a wave hitting a wall and he violently shakes while his orgasm was slowly overflowing his body with pleasure.

"Job well done." He heard Louis murmur watching him with his beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous smile that he will remember forever. Niall knew, that he would never forget this moment.

"Daddy get ready in going to ride you like a horse." Louis said approaching Zayn to give him a heated kiss. Tongue meeting tongue and Niall was in heaven seeing these four boyfriends giving themselves pleasure in front of him. It was like a fantasy he didn't know he had, just been fulfilled.

"You taste like Niall, Lou that is so hot." Zayn said happily. Louis smirked quickly to Niall and gave a quick peek to Zayn's lips and continues his way toward Liam.

Louis being directly behind the Liverpool man tugged sharply from his neck to make Liam look at him. "You will be upstairs in thirty second that dick hard and lubbed up ready to pound me. Harry had enough Niall can do the honours and fuck the cum out of him, upstairs. Let's go."

The boys separated quickly from each other and Niall took particular attention to how fast Liam ran up the stairs Louis following quickly after. He saw Zayn  give Harry a long kiss before disappearing upstairs with the two other boys. Finally, he was alone with Harry. The Cheshire student slowly got up and stretched, making Niall check out his tattooed covered body slowly stopping to look at his large penis standing proud a violent red covering each inch making the Irish lad know how bad he wanted release.

"Mm, that was a nice begging. The night is still young and I do recall Louis said you were going to fuck me. Are you going to go hard and fast like I like it?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah, anything you want hot stuff." Niall smirked getting up with Harry's help and following the younger lad up the stairs.

Niall was overwhelmed by how the night had turned out. He could say that today was one of the luckiest day he ever experienced in his short twenty three years of age.

They climbed up the stair quickly  and Niall, being here for the first time, saw a large spacious room with a custom made bed to fit all the four lovers.

Harry quickly approached the sexy scene with a spring to his step and laid on the right side of the spacious bed with his ass up in the air for Niall to take. Just on the left side of the bed, Louis was ridding hard on Liam's dick releasing a string of continuous moans while Zayn was using Liam's mouth face fucking into the fit fireman. Niall looked at the seen transfixed by its beauty only being woken up from his long stare when Louis asked him:

"Harold's waiting for his turn and looks quite eager. I would go to him before he starts acting bratty." Louis finished giving Harry a hard spank to the ass. This only made Harry release a needing whine and beg softly for a cock to fill him up.

"Come here Irish I'm sure you will enjoy pounding into his tight ass." Louis said directly to Niall while praising Liam on his beautiful cock.

Niall advanced to the large bed in the middle of the grey room quickly. He didn't take time to take in his surroundings because he was enthralled by the scene in front of him. No self respecting human being would miss the opportunity to be in his place and that's what he thought of while Louis was spreading a condom on his hard member and smearing it with lube.

Niall entered Harry slowly put he started to pick up the paste when Harry released a loud moan of pleasure.

"You stretch he out so good, oh my good, so good Niall, so good." Harry continued to speak under his breath.  Niall didn't stop pounding into the tight ass that was enveloping his dick and pounded faster making Harry moan loud and breathlessly.

Niall was suddenly roughly pulled from around the neck to look at his left. He saw that Zayn had turned around and was passionately grinding on Liam's face, moaning small moans. Louis' thighs were starting in a captivating way next to him and he couldn't continue staring because Louis'  
Mouth was on his quickly. They snogged heavily and stopped when they were both out of breath.

"I'm so close"Zayn release from the top of the bed. His hip movement were getting uneven and lazier as the time progressed and you could see the pleasure overwhelming his features.

"I'll second that babe." Louis said resting his head against Niall's shoulder not so far front him. His hip movement becoming more and more desperate while riding Liam. Louis started stroking his dick quickly but Niall replace it with his hand and continued the rushed movement of his hips inside Harry. From the way Harry would tighten around him and emit louder moan he was expecting Harry saying his need to cum quickly after.

Zayn came with a loud high pitched sound. His cum staying mostly on Liam's chest, but also some reaching Louis still pounding himself on Liam dick.

Harry came second with a desperate moan he hid in the pillow in front of  him. Niall slowed his rhythm to make Harry slowly come back from his high.

Louis followed rapidly after with a long sexy moan that took by surprise being it was so close to his ear. His dick twitch inside Harry and that made the younger boy release a small giggle.

"Happens to all of us. He has the dirtiest moan that boy." Harry said with a smile.

Louis slowed his movement to slowly be grinding on Liam's dick.

Niall pulled out of Harry when he felt the lad under him go limp and squeezed himself between Liam and Harry on the bed. He took his cock in his hand and rapidly started pumping himself being close to his peek also. Harry whispered dirty phrases in his ear and stroked up and down his chest, in consequence Niall came with a deep moan followed closely by Liam who was being sucked by Louis down in the left corner of the bed.

After everyone was calmed down and not heavily panting from the pleasurable activities they were participating in. They all cuddles in the large bed and fell asleep sharing quick kisses.

\-----

Niall woke up from the sound of his phone alarm beeping it's annoying tune. He didn't know were we was when he took in his surroundings, but feeling pairs of arms around him made him remember his late night activities. He smiled thinking about he great night he had, but everything changed when he remembered he had to be in LA soon for his job opportunity. He untangled himself from the embossed he was held in and creeped his way down the bed to reach his phone in his jeans from last night.

_Oh shit I need to leave soon. Their going to leave without me if I don't how up on time. My flight is in three hours so I'm going it go home pack quickly and leave_. Niall mourned under his breath getting dressed in his clothes from last night. He may have taken an extra shirt to remember this night and a few photos on his phone to reminisce on how wonderful the past twenty four hours had treated him. If only he could stay here, he would have maybe made four new boyfriends that were amazing in bed, from what he already knew. But the times weren't right. He agreed on this proposition and wants to have career as a successful signer in the world.

With a heavy heart, Niall walked out of the apartment with a feeling of regret and extreme lost.

\-----

Harry was the first one up after Niall's departure, he ran a hand to his right were he was expecting a warm body to be laying but found a empty spot. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw that Niall was gone from his position. The sheets being still warm, he figured that he might be downstairs. Anything was better than thinking he left them after that night of passion. Sadly, Niall wasn't downstair in his underwear cooking a nice breakfast for the boyfriend. He was gone. The front door was unlocked and his things were missing.

Harry wanted to be tough about it. Not cry over something so minimal like a one night stand, but he couldn't help himself. He sniffles and made his way back to bed. Huddling a little close to his boyfriend then before.

If his dreams would have became reality he could've had a new, funny, caring and sexy boyfriend to add to their group. But things are not always what they seem.

\-----

 

It's been four years since that passionate night they shared with Niall. Liam was the youngest fireman chief from the department branches in the city. Zayn was working for Vogue as their design consultant. Harry was successfully helping clients in his shared lawyer office downtown with his college class mates. Finally, Louis was the first gay football in the premiere league. Unfortunately, this news was not well accepted by the public, but things work out for the best. Society accepted Louis relationship after a few month of being open in the media. It caused drama between the boys, because of the negative comments they received. Things were excellent. Everyone had a job they loved and a great time together afterwords.

That didn't stop them for wishing they had an extra boy with them to experience the ups and downs their survived. They would have loved to have Niall with them during those four years. It was hard seeing him become popular a few weeks after they shared that night together. He left so quickly, without a sound and closure. But his talent was to good to pass up and the American crowd fell for his Irish charm quickly. He signed a serious contract with Sonny a few months after his arrival in the media light. Released an album quickly after with the help of Ed's music and his. Started a world tour two years after his career started and continues to be present on the popular charts. The boyfriends accepted that though. They lived together with that obstacle, this permitting their relationship to become tighter. No one could deny that they reminisce about that night. The way their bodies fit together and the orgasms they shared.

\----  
Today, Zayn was arranging his first runway designs. He was chosen from a handful of designers to arrange Burberry's new winter collection. The boys were proud of him and that's why they accepted how on nerve Zayn was during the last week to prepare his things to perfection.

The boys were sitting in the fourth row for the show. They were so proud of their Bradford boy. The best way to reward him will be their special gift in the bedroom tonight. Finally to help get rid of Zayn's stress and to enjoy a sexy night of pleasure together.

Model after model walked down the runway with beautiful clothes. The trends of the season were beautiful, Louis  and Harry were talking about the mental list of things they wanted to buy.

\-----

 

"My boys, how did you like it?" Zayn asked creeping out of backstage to come join the little circle his boyfriends created.

"Everything was beautiful and well put together babe, don't even doubt yourself on that." Liam said kissing Zayn in the cheek.

"We're so proud of you babe." Louis said giving Zayn a tight hug.

"I do love Burberry so I could by the whole collection if I could." Said Harry

"I do know you love prints Haz and I already reserved two things for you as gifts." Zayn said to Harry sneaking a kiss to his cheek.

"There is an after party, I'm definitely going to attend, if you want to join me for drink my lovely boys." Zayn said cheekily

"Lead the way babe." Louis said happily pulling Zayn closer to him.

The boys followed Zayn to the private party. He was congratulated by a lot of people and that only made Zayn happier and lighter on his feet with the alcohol he took with it. Models and everybody important was there and most importantly Zayn's boyfriends.

Zayn walked to the bar quickly to get a new drink but he bumped into someone on the way. Someone he only saw on magazines for the last four years. The beautiful and sexy Niall Horan was directly in front of him. With flushed cheeks from the hot rooms and a glow from the flashing lights he was in front of Zayn, just like himself, speechless. The surprised look was present in the Irishman's eyes.

"Oh, hello Zayn, how have you been? The show was beautiful tonight, I guess I'm not surprised everything you do ends up to look incredible from what I have been following." Niall said shyly

"Wow, I can't believe the famous Niall Horan is talking to me. What honour." Zayn said dryly trying to make his way around the blond. Niall took his wrist quickly to not let Zayn escape.

"Don't be like that, come on Zayn please."

"Why shouldn't I be mad with you. After all, you did brake a little bit of our hearts when leaving us that morning."

"Zayn please..."

"No, let me go, you just built our hopes up that one day and we will not forget about that."

"I think about you boys all the time, I never forgot. I always wanted to try and reach out again. That's why I'm here tonight. I saw you were doing a show here and since I'm doing a show I'm London soon, I choose to come see you." Niall continued

"You can't just come here and expect everything to be okay-"

"Hey, babe, what's taking you so long to busy with your new celebrity status." Liam said pulling Zayn in his arms from behind.

"Umm, Liam..."

Liam looked forward and saw Niall in front of Zayn with an apologetic look on his face. He was as shocked as Niall had been a few minutes ago. All the memories from that night, all those years ago, were flowing in quickly.

" Niall what a coincidence to see you here tonight." Liam said with a tight smile.

"Liam you look so good." Niall said desperately.

It was true that Liam was looking like a sex God tonight. In a tight leather jacket hugging his big biceps and a tight pair of jeans, he was making people do double takes. All those gruesome training in the fire station for four years caused his to be in a great physical shape. All the boys matured well during these past four years, with what Niall could see with the two Adonis's in front of him.

"Thanks" Liam said uncertainly

"Hello my people, were's my drink Payno?" Louis said approaching his boyfriend with a grin. Harry following quickly behind him.

"Didn't really have time to go get it Lou. I kind of got distracted." Liam replied

"Whoa Louis, Harry, you guys look good too."

"Niall." Harry said shortly in a cold tone.

"I think the gods above wanted us to find each other because we lived such a sucky puberty stage each and everyone of us." Louis said looking directly at Niall. Ignoring Harry's comment. "Fate is weird with the way it work. It can present random people at different and awkward times. Don't you agree?"

"That's one way of putting it." Niall said with a small smirk.

"I missed you." Louis said softly

"I did to, we all did." Harry said after.

"Can I by you guys drinks, start the night like strangers and see were it goes." Niall asked a small smile pulling at he corner of his thin, pink, kissable lips.

"I would certainly agree on that." Louis said walking forward closer to Niall. From what Niall could tell Louis was the one willing to forgive and forget the fastest.

Zayn released a sigh and walked forward slinging an arm around Louis shoulder giving his cheek a kiss. Followed by Harry walking to Niall and giving him a tight hug whispering how he missed him in his ear.

"You in Liam?" Asked Niall with a doubtful smile.

"Always." Liam said tentatively approaching his boyfriend.

After a few drinks, the boys were open and relaxed around each other again. Just like the first night they were together, conversation was flowing easily. They were happy to be in each other's presence and enjoying ones company.

Zayn continued to be praised for his work by fellow coworkers and other spectators. Even Louis got recognized by a few people, some starting conversation about the season and his team. Everything was going perfectly.

The drinks were continuing to flow regularly towards the table the group of five decided to inhabit. All the pent up stress about Niall was releasing from their bodies slowly. The angst and sentiments they didn't know they had were released.

"So, do I get my prize for being a good boy." Zayn said

The time seemed to stop when that comment was out in the open. No one knew how to react, especially Niall. Knowing what happened last time, the boyfriends didn't want to include Niall if he was only going to leave the next morning. If the first time ruined then badly, the second would be worst.

"I don't have anything planed for a long time." Said Niall "I know you may think that that day was just a fling for me, but it affected me on a deep emotional level. I couldn't think strait for a week until I had to wake up because that time was either going to make or brake my career. I didn't forget you boys. You were the best thing that happened to me and I would love to be there for you men if you will let me. I know you might be doubtful about the sincerity of my words but I wouldn't want to cast those feelings on you, and on me, that I felt those four years ago. I'm sorry, please accept me?"

"I think we need to think about it more and see were this leads us. Lets say that tonight was our first date-

"And were not easy." Said Louis with a wink

"-and we will continue to see were this ends up. By the third or fourth date if everything going right, we will consider you Niall as one of ours. The chemistry is there, we just want to see if it can last more then a few hour interval together." Liam finished.

The night finished quickly after that. It was already three in the morning when the boys arrived at their penthouse in downtown London.

They took time pleasuring Zayn until he couldn't walk properly. The night was spent admiring, pleasuring and tasting the sweet Bradford boy for his work well done. Zayn didn't complain, after all, who doesn't want the attention of three fit boys that love you for a whole night.

\-----

 

at at the other side of town, Niall was feeling giddy and exited. He couldn't believe how well the night turned out to go and was so glad the boys didn't hate him for what happened all those long four years ago.

\-----

The next weekend, Niall invited the boys to a performance he had at the O2 arena in London. They spent the night signing Niall's  songs with thousands of fans, separated by the privacy of the booth they shared.

After the concert Niall had them meet him backstage. They shared cheek kisses and hugs when Niall emerged from the dressing room sweaty and energetic with the remaining adrenaline he had from his performance.

"You were amazing Niall." Said Liam happily.

"It's like you were meant to be in front of the crowd." Said Zayn.

"You have fun with the gifts and do what you want which I found quite courageous. I do like my man courageous,you know that." Harry said cheekily

"I still can't believe how many undergarments were thrown on stage, don't your fans know that you like men. Plane and simple dick over boobs."Louis said

"Kind of, yes, management told the public that I'm bisexual after I was caught kissing a boy in Miami once. So that stuck, not 'wanting' to close the opportunity for the girl as my manager would say. Louis is right though. I do like dick plain and simple and if I remember you lads had the most prettiest cock I have ever seen."  Niall said

"Life is unfair sometimes, but sadly we will refrain you from seeing our pretty cocks tonight." Louis said.

"Niall want to tag along with us for the night? We were going to get burgers and hotdogs at a pub in town." Zayn asked.

"I would love to." The Irishman replied rapidly already leaving the group to go retrieve his jacket and shoes.

"So this is date two, correct?" Niall asked with his eyebrows raised walking with his boys (yes they were his from the moment they got together again) to his Range Rover park in a secluded exit near the back of the arena.

 -----

The boys arrived at the pub with minimal recognition. Louis being a famous footie player and Niall behind a popular signer cause people to turn some attention their way, but not do anything about it.

They shared drinks and food. Laughter was invading the small corner they invaded walking into the building a few hours ago. The touches couldn't be restrained anymore. Louis was practically on Liam's lap, kissing his neck. Harry's hand continuously rubbed up and down Zayn's lap. This made the Bradford lad release small moans here and there. The sexual tension was elevating between the boyfriends and Niall could feel it weighing down on him. His temptation was growing rapidly. He wanted these boys and decided it was time to separate and go their separate ways before he did anything drastic.

"Would it be to forward if I asked for a kiss." Said Niall leaving the pub."You all look so hot and made me horny with you public displays. If you could just let me go home with something to jerk off to, that would be great."

"There is only one date left and you can successfully take my innocence away." Louis said with a smirk

"The way I remember, you didn't have a lot of innocence when I saw you four years ago. I would say the jobs already done by these four fit lads you surround yourself with." Niall replied

"We do love the sex, a lot." Said Harry

"I can honestly say that I would love it too" Niall continued.

"Well if you treat us right tomorrow at four in the afternoon in Hyde park, you will have your yourself a sweet deal."

"It's a date then." Niall said "Can I get my good night kisses before I leave?"

One by one, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn took their turn to kiss the Irish lad and whisper him good night. Niall was sedated when he called for his car when the others boys left in a taxi. He could feel the difference between their lips and there habits when kissing. Niall wished he could go everyday experiencing these things and that made him more anxious about how the date will end up tomorrow.

\-----

 

Niall arrived at the park a half and hour before their meeting time to prepare something special for his boys.

He hired the Italian restaurant down the road to cater some food for a picnic in the park. He arranged a set up for five people and started to organize some flowers around the long blanket when the other arrived.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Harry said approaching Niall from behind and giving him a small tap on his bum.

"I didn't even hear you guys approaching." Niall said happily with the nice surprise he just received. Seeing the boyfriends all dressed up in their different style and with joyful expressions on their faces because they were here with him, made him really happy.

 

"Life's to short to put flowers everywhere." Louis said with a smirk seeing how Niall was organizing the setting before they arrived.

"I quite like it Love." Said Zayn approaching Niall to kiss him on the cheek. Longer then usual if they were to ask for a neutral opinion. After this forward action, the other followed. Each boy gave Niall a kiss on the cheek. Harry's being soft and romantic with his plump lips kissing close to him mouth more than his cheekbone. Liam's kiss was a little more sensual, if you could consider this with a cheek kiss, in the middle of his clear pale skin. Finally, Louis kiss was quick with a nice lick across to finish. That, made the other boys laugh at Niall disgusted face and at Louis devious one.

"So what do we have to eat chef Niall. Since we arrived fifteen minutes before our meeting time, we though it would be us deciding our night out. You beat us to the task love." Zayn said

"I didn't want to disappoint." Niall said

"I think you did fine babe. Now where is the food?" Louis asked

"It's just coming at four thirty since I though I would be left to wait for a little bit longer." Niall answered

"That just means we have to time to get comfortable and start a nice conversation"Liam said" So do we have arranged places or can I sit anywhere on this lovely set up."

"Anywhere is fine. I just need you all to be here with me to make the night great."

"Well I call dibs next to you!" Harry explained quickly sitting next to Niall.

The boys lounged in the rare afternoon London sun and enjoyed each other's company. The food that came later was delicious. The boys shared many dished of spaghetti, ravioli and chicken parmigiana. Each boy fed each other food and got some between savoury kisses.

The sun faded as the night passed, but the boys stayed at the park. They walked around, gave bread to the ducks around the premise and lazily snogged with each other. The didn't care that the media would probably be publishing their new relationship in the papers in a few hours, didn't care about the weird stares they received from couples seeing them transition between each other , and most of all, didn't care about the people seeking picture with they low tech phones to probably post on socia networks. Niall was proud to be in this group and was damn sure happy to flaunt it.

\----

When walking back the short distance where they were dropped to the apartment, Louis subtly tried investigation the situation if Niall was game to stay in it long term.

"So I was thinking you guys could all come to my game next weekend. " Louis started

"Are we making plans for the future already?" Said Niall cheekily. "You're all expecting me to stay with you forever."

"It's in the contract mister. If you go serious with us you can never go back to your old life. You would miss us to much and if you did not notice we do have amazing sex that could change your mind easily." Harry said walking hand in hand with Niall.

"I've experienced that first hand and I can honestly say it was one of the best nights in my life."

Arriving at the high class apartment complex Liam turned around before the doorman could do his job "We could do it again, if your up for it."

Niall quirked and eyebrow"So your the type of guys to only put out on the third date." He said jokingly

 

"I though we made that clear already, haven't we?" Zayn said approaching Niall to give him a deep sentimental kiss."There only a few steps to go before I can have your think cock in my mouth,man, I'm honestly salivating just thinking about it." Zayn whispered in Niall's ear gripping his hardening prick in his pants.

Niall released a low moan and nodded his head quickly. The boys quickly rushed to the elevator that would bring them to their penthouse directly. No hand leaving each others bodies when everyone was inside.

When they came to the top floor the boys leaded Niall to their big bead in the elevated section of their apartment.

"Take off your clothes Niall and spread yourself on the bed. Tonight is all about you." Liam said lowly with a growl.

"Won't pass up that opportunity in a life time." Niall said already taking his shirt off.

Each boys decided to take control of Niall's body. Harry had his mouth, Zayn had his cock, Liam had his ass and Louis had his chest.

Harry was passionately kissing Niall while he was rubbing his penis. Harry released almost kittenish moans and was pleased with Niall actions from the sound he made.

Zayn was sucking Niall's cock with everything he had. That strong jaw could be seen by Niall and he truly looked like a work of art. Zayn's tongue swirled around his cock head, and he could see how much practice he put into his actions. Niall dreamed about continuing this for the rest of his life. Feeling the pleasure his boys could give him erased all doubts about the night ahead of him.

Louis was giving little pecs all over his chest giving special attention to his nipples. He sucked many love bites and hickeys around his neck, being the most possessive one of the group Louis wanted to mark his path. Do to these actions, Niall was releasing deep sensual moans.

Niall almost screamed when Liam decided to eat him out. Liam licked and sucked on his hole and his nerves were coming alive. He never felt this much pleasure in his life.

These actions continued for a few minutes until Louis announced his desire to ride Niall's cock.

"Hey Zayn since you put him all yet for me, would you mind me taking your place and ridding this Irish lad."

"I wouldn't mind. Only if Harry trades places with me. I want to be in Niall's sinful hands. Have them roam all over my body until I come." Zayn said

"Then my dick takes over his mouth." Harry said." I want to see how deep I can go without gagging him." Niall released a moan desperate for this reality to come true.

"I guess I'll just have to fill his whole then." Liam said happily." Now princess hop on his dick and ride it like a professional while I put my fat penis in Niall's hole. Would you do that for me?" Liam asked Louis with a grin

"I would love to daddy." Louis said crawling to Niall's lower body and positioning himself for the intrusion his body will receive slowly with how Niall's hip were behind held down by Liam. 

"Common, you have to go down on it not the other way around." Liam said

Louis release a deep moan when Niall bottomed out around him and started to move his hips slowly to get the feel of Niall inside him.

"You stretch me so good with your fat cock Niall. My insides are almost ripping apart." Niall released a small giggle from this comment followed by a loud moan when Liam entered the tip on his cock inside his canal.

"Think you can take it Niall? Having people in every whole." Liam asked

"Oh-oh yes Liam, I can please, please just go for it." Niall said desperately.

While Liam fully penetrated Niall, Harry decided to stick his penis in the blonds mouth. The stimulation was brought so much pleasure he couldn't stop the porn star moans from escaping his mouth.

Still jacking Zayn slowly with his left hand, Niall felt overwhelmed with emotions.

He had the four boys he loved giving and receiving pleasure from him. The four boys he couldn't get out of his head during all those years apart and now getting dispersed with earth shattering pleasure. He couldn't dream to be anywhere else. We has so lucky to have them.  

"I'm going to come." Harry growled quietly. He heard Zayn release a sound of agreement and starting pumping him more urgently.

The two boys who occupied his top moan with deep moan of please and collapsed on either side of him after licking the come off of Niall's torso.

"Liam go harder babe, I'm almost there." Niall pleaded. Liam starting trusting harder and faster making Louis bounce to another level of extreme. With a broken cry Louis came hard, his seed reaching Niall's forehead and collapses on Niall chest with breathy moans. Harry was quickly scooping Louis in his arms and licking the come that dripped from his as whole. Liam was the last to finish with a growl in Niall, breathing hard and heavy like he just finished one of his firefighting challenges he played next to Zayn and release a small giggle.

"I love you guys so much." Liam said "I find it quite scary sometimes."

Niall release a heavy breath and said what was pressing on his heart for the last week. "Since the night we spent together all those years ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you guys. I followed your progress with the news and in social media. I just couldn't get all of you out of my head. With the great times we shared this week I'm so glad that we could reanimate this flame again. I love you guys from the deepest part of my soul and I couldn't dream to be anywhere else but here with you right now. If you guys will allow me, could I be your boyfriend?"

"Oh Niall yeas, certainly we all love you so much. I couldn't dream of you with anyone else. Seeing you making a name of yourself was hard because you weren't there with us and having you here now makes all my dream come true." Harry said giving Niall a deep kiss.

"Love you Nialler, couldn't dream of being with anyone else but your guys." Zayn's said quietly, quickly falling to sleep with a sedated smile on his face.

"Welcome to the group Irish, and love you too." Louis said rubbing Niall's toned stomach and falling into a deep sleep himself.

Life is great, Niall couldn't help but think.  
\-----

"So daddy, for my class tomorrow at school the teacher asked me to describe my home life, can we get Papa, Dada, Papi and Dad to help me." Freddie said.

"Certainly buddy lets just go see them downstairs, I think some of them are cooing supper and the others are surely only watching television." Niall said to his son.

"How did you guys even meet. That would be a good place to start." His eight year old asked

 

"Well, I will never forget that one night where everything changed..."


End file.
